<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Meet Again by TheSpectator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377991">We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator'>TheSpectator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, Other, Public Display of Affection, Smut, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on your way to Mek-Sha for your next assignement and meet a very familiar face.</p><p>Spoilers to Onslaught 6.0.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vowrawn/Original Character(s), Darth Vowrawn/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a little AU-ish because I didn't really like how it played out.<br/>The sith warrior is a gender-neutral/nonbinary character. (:<br/>You may self-insert if you please, Lol.</p><p>Also, this is a one-shot that I just had to put out there. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have recently finished a very hard mission on Corellia and was headed straight to Mek-Sha for a another assignment.</p><p>The mission on Corellia had left you sore and slightly achy after all the Jedi defeated. There were too bloody many of them. Darth Malgus doesn't count since he came in late, so it left you alone. You barely got any sleep at all either.</p><p>You had agreed to have the Empire as your main ally because it's only logical, however now that you also had your whole own Alliance, it made things 5x harder than they used to be. It made you wonder if you were just a slave for the Empire since you did essentially all the work when it comes to battle, disabling/enabling, talking... You did think about the big picture, but it's like no one has yet appreciated your worth at all except, well, Lord Scourge who saw potential in you without a question and perhaps same with Lana.</p><p>Then your thoughts go back to Darth Vowrawn. No. it will be worth it. He's the Emperor after all and you'll finally get to meet an old friend again. If only for a brief moment.</p><p>---</p><p>Once you and your original crew arrive at Mek-Sha you step out alone and head to the temporary Sith HQ. You'd rather have someone watch the ship for now.</p><p>It was a rocky planet but it really reminded you of Nar Shaddaa with all the ads around... Good old times.</p><p>Once you head inside the HQ, you are greeted by Darth Vowrawn and... a another pureblood lady.</p><p>"Ah. My Wrath. Welcome... Come closer." He motions elegantly with his hand for them to come on.</p><p>You inhale at the uncontained excitement, Vowrawn can surely feel all of it. "Darth Vowrawn." You give him a small happy grin.</p><p>"It's been so long, my old friend." He gives them a warm smile.</p><p>"Indeed it has, old friend. How is your position so far?" You ask.</p><p>"It has its ups and downs..." he admits. "But I keep it 100." You sensed truth in his words. "Wrath. Meet Darth Shaar." He motions to the Sith lady.</p><p>You nod and smile. She smiles back. "It's finally nice to meet you. Vowrawn has told me alot about you."</p><p>You blush a little at that as you scratch your neck. "Hopefully the good parts." You half-joke which makes Vowrawn laugh and pull you in close to his chest for a hug.</p><p>"What good parts are there not, old friend?" He grins a little and ruffles your head with his fingers which makes you almost purr in bliss.</p><p>"Our Wrath has been a major ally to our Empire this whole time. I'm only thankful and proud." Vowrawn says proudly. Your eyelids drops a little as he continues to talk. You were so exhausted that the mere and very rare touch of your hair made you almost ascend to a blissful sleep on your feet. Vowrawn notices this and grins a little mischiveously. He continues to cuddle Wrath in half affection and to purposefully make them fall asleep, and you welcome all of it.</p><p>He holds you in his arms so you don't hit the hard ground.</p><p>"Apprentice. Wrath is exhausted, I will take them to my chamber for now and have them get their restful sleep." Vowrawn announces. "We have a whole day to prepare anyway."</p><p>Darth Shaar nods. "They just came from a harsh warzone."</p><p>"Yes. We tend to forget about the simplest but most important part - to sleep." He huffs through his nose and carries you back to his chambers to take a fully-needed nap.</p><p>Your outer armor is taken off and you just curl up in the cozy sheets and completely doze off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING. This is the smutty/sexual part.</p><p>As requested by firegirlf16. :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slept for another three hours completely dead. Vowrawn had gone out and come back every now and then to finish work that must be done in the headquarters on Mek-Sha. His eyes had been on you everytime he had come in, wondering just how long it'd been since you got sleep like this.<br/>
<br/>
You start to slightly stirr awake and open you eyes as they roam around the room tiredly.<br/>
<br/>
"Good afternoon." Vowrawn says amused from his desk.<br/>
Your eyes finally land on him. "Hn... How long...?" you ask in a newly-woken voice.<br/>
"About three hours and twenty minutes. Give or take." Vowrawn answers. He puts the datapad down and stands up. He walks over to you with his hands behind his back.<br/>
"Oh. Sorry..." You mumble and curl up again, not really feeling sorry at all. Vowrawn sits on the edge of the bed. "Now, now. We need to plan your persuation of the different parties."<br/>
"Mmm... I'm all ears." you mumble softly. Vowrawn snorts at that and leans down. He strokes your hair gently and you almost fall asleep again but Vowrawn speaks again.<br/>
"You really should get more sleep, Wrath..." he nuzzles your ear with his nose. You open one eye lazily at "Wrath" and slightly blush at your ear getting teased. You fully turn to face Vowrawn and looks up at him with tired eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm Wrath no more..." you tell him.<br/>
He only smiles at first. "You... Could. Be my Wrath again." he hints something, but you don't seem to get it at first because of you sleepiness.<br/>
He sighs lays on his side beside you. "I have crawled my way up in the Dark Council as the Emperor."<br/>
You gasp softly now. "No... Congratulations..." you close your eyes again and almost fall asleep. Nothing surprised you anymore, but you were happy that Vowrawn was chosen as the Emperor... Or maybe he forced his way on the seat, you'd never know. Your mental image of him literally crawling on top of piling bodies and onto the seat has you giggling.<br/>
<br/>
Vowrawn leans further down and whispers. "Are you mocking me?" he asks mostly teasingly.<br/>
"I'd never dream of it." you open your eyes to look at him. He leans to your side and leaves soft pecks on your neck. You turn into a puddle instantly. This was not what you expected would happen when meeting Vowrawn, but you can't forget all the flirts you two had given echother shamelessly in front of the Council members. <br/>
The kisses on your neck turn into soft nips and bites. He runs his hand down your undersuit which he slowly unzips while his mouth works on turning your mind into a starry mess. You sigh and moan softly as his hand touches your chest and nipples. He pulls back for a moment to look at you intensely. He licks his thumb and teases your nipple with it. You mewl softly under him.<br/>
He leans down and catches your other nipple between his sharp teeth and very gently licks and nips it. Your lower parts were starting to get hard and wet. You try and close your legs but he stops you and spreads them while giving your nipples one last kiss. You pant shakingly at this. "Vowrawn...-"<br/>
He unzips your bottoms and trails kisses from your stomach and down your heated area and stops.<br/>
"So... Do you want to come back, together with your Alliance and once again become My Wrath?" he asks softly with those intense eyes that most Purebloods had.<br/>
Your heart beats quick and your mind starts racing back to your Alliance. You were working with the Empire either way. Plus Vowrawn knew you... Perhaps.<br/>
"...Yes. I do." you glance up at him while panting.<br/>
His eyes almost glint and he smiles. "Perfect." he leans down and runs his tongue on your lower part in circles to make you even hornier and wetter. You moan shamelessly and run your fingers into his silky soft hair.<br/>
He keeps sucking and licking your sensitive part mercilessly for some time. "Vowrawn- Fuck- I'm close..." He ignores you and keeps sucking harder while growling on you. You moan loudly and grip his hair, but not too hard. He stops immediatelly when you're about to come and glances up at you with those cat-like eyes.<br/>
You were horny beyond the galaxy.<br/>
<br/>
Vowrawn takes off his outer layers and unzips his pants to reveal a very hard and angry-looking member.<br/>
"...Already hard for me, Emperor?" you purr teasingly, making Vowrawn growl and sits between your legs.<br/>
"I've never been harder since you killed your way into the Dark Council." he answers. You laugh a little amused. "They stood in my way to glory... Had to do some sweeping, you see."<br/>
Vowrawn grins a little. "Actually, stand up. I want to fuck you against the wall." he orders you.<br/>
You sit up and take off your pants and underwear while showing off your well-trained butt to Vowrawn. He, of course stares at you intensely while stroking himself harder.<br/>
<br/>
You stand up fully naked now. Vowrawn follows and pulls you close to his chest by your butt and waist. He kisses your lips softly while squeezing your butt teasingly. You let out tiny moans and he finally picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and hugs him close. "Fuck me, now..." you demand softly.<br/>
Vowrawn chuckles and pushes you up against the wall of his room. He nips and bites your neck while slowly pushing his hard and ridged member inside of you. You gasp softly and moan against him as you both get used to the sensations. He starts slowly rocking into you. You start rocking your hips on his erection and he takes this sign to pound into you, making you moan loudly and hornily.<br/>
He bites your neck hard enough with his sharp teeth to draw some blood. That was going to stay there for a few days.<br/>
You cling onto him tightly as you both get close to coming. He growls and moans too as he comes inside of you. You keep rocking on him mercilessly until you come too. He growls your name and you lay limp against him.<br/>
He didn't hesitate to take you both to the shower that was much needed. After that he puts you down and just makes out with you in the shower.<br/>
"Get ready. We're going to have that meeting soon." he smacks your butt teasingly. You gasp quietly and glare at him for a moment. He winks at you and leaves the shower to dry and dress up.<br/>
<br/>
You were never going to get tired of these interactions, should they happen, of course... You bite your lower lip in anticipation. The dark side was strong with you today. Woe be the foes that stand before you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>